<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen by xOceanWhispersx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383839">Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/pseuds/xOceanWhispersx'>xOceanWhispersx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antagonistic StarClan, Fan Clans, LGBTQ+ characters, Other, This is going to be a dark fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/pseuds/xOceanWhispersx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many moons ago, four Clans stood strong in a mountainous range, hunting among peaks and caverns, migrating to cold forests to satisfy their rumbling bellies, living in peace and not bothering one another unless absolutely critical to the situation.<br/>That was, until the sickness struck.</p><p>One by one, cat by cat, Clan by Clan, was infected by a fierce plague, that made cats froth at the mouth and sporadically attack their own friends and family and Clanmates, eyes wild as they lashed out, infecting every cat that crossed their path. A group of healthy cats made from all four of the Clans bonded in their cowardice, fleeing and finding a new home, splitting into six Clans as time went on.</p><p>But perhaps these Clans were never meant to exist at all. And perhaps their manipulative ancestors who toy with their lives relish in this possibility.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clan Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DEERCLAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hunting among the vast trees, the DeerClan cats have an affinity for nature and the wildlife around them. Deer, the animal that gave them their name, are highly worshipped and regarded, and to see one is a blessing. They are a sign of good luck and well wishes, are believed to be representing StarClan themselves, and it’s thought they bring along with them bountiful prey to feast upon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deputies are chosen in pairs, and when the leader dies, only one can become leader. Since the deputies can only be siblings, they do not fight or quarrel for the position. A deer is tracked down, and whoever the deer leans to sniff first, is the chosen leader. The sibling not chosen then steps down from the deputyship and goes back to being a warrior. The deputies are only chosen when two siblings with promise are born. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BELIEFS AND TRADITION: To be revealed in the story. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">CASCADECLAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Living among the thundering falls, slabs of stone slicked with moss, creeks and cliffs of overhangs, are the CascadeClan cats. Their territory encompasses fields and forestry, and the warriors are divided between fishing and swimming and hunting and racing along land. At the end of the day, the whole Clan reunites to share tongues and settle down for the night in warm caves filled with the soothing roar of the water, sending prayer and thanks to StarClan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BELIEFS AND TRADITION: To be revealed in the story.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PATHCLAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Racing quietly along pathways and stone roads, these cats are experts among the camping territory of humans. Their section of forest encompasses a popular spot for campers, and over the years they have adapted to crossing roads as smoothly as water and living among said roads without trouble. They avoid human contact, and in the colder months, the clearing left after campers stop arriving is used as a camp and hunting ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The medicine cat can choose to mentor multiple cats at a time; the maximum number is four apprentices at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BELIEFS AND TRADITION: To be revealed in the story.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BRANCHCLAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sharing a border with DeerClan, this Clan is adept to the trees. They live among the branches and stalk birds throughout the day. Having a connection with herbs, all warriors help collect herbs for the medicine cat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The deputy mentors an apprentice in the ways of becoming the next deputy. They are instantly given their full name when chosen for this position; because the Clan believes starting out with a strong name makes the apprentice destined for greatness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BELIEFS AND TRADITION: To be revealed in the story.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BURROWCLAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Living underground in a vast system, these cats are used to the dark, using their senses for guides. They’re divided in groups; one group digs further tunnels, and is responsible for safely making cracks in the tunnel ceilings to let in light. They also defend against foxes and badgers. One group is responsible for hunting the rabbits and other stray prey that stumbles underground- and one group is responsible for making sure the tunnels never collapse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BELIEFS AND TRADITION: To be revealed in the story. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">SHADECLAN</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShadeClan cats live at ease among the dark woods filled with snakes, spiders, and predators. All warriors are trained to bring down snakes, and cobwebs are both used by the medicine cat and to decorate the camp. They are the least connected to StarClan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is believed that brightly colored spiders are an omen of ill will, and when in emergency, the Clan disappears into the overwhelming, shaded undergrowth. They often go missing, unheard of, for moons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BELIEFS AND TRADITION: To be revealed in the story.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic will have short but (hopefully) plentiful chapters. It’s going to be pretty dark by my standards at least, so if that’s not your thing this isn’t gonna be the fic for you. Don’t let the pretty normal sounding Clan descriptions fool you. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend helped me by picking the main characters! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">DeerClan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Leader</span><span class="s2">: Boundstar- </span><span class="s3">Grey tabby</span> <span class="s3">tom</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deputies</span>
  <span class="s2">: Doebranch- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pale brown she-cat with white paws </span>
  <span class="s2">Fernshine- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tom with white lower body</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Medicine Cat</span>
  <span class="s2">: Sunberry- </span>
  <span class="s3">Golden tabby tom with stunning pink rimmed eyes</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Fawnyarrow- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dappled brown she-cat with dark tabby stripes </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Grasspod- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark brown tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Leafwhisper- </span>
  <span class="s3">Golden-brown tom with white splotches </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Auburnbush- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark ginger tom </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Bramblewind- </span>
  <span class="s3">White tom with brown and cream sections</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Russetcloud- </span>
  <span class="s3">Russet she-cat with fluffy fur</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Flashpelt- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tom with a silver back</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">QUEENS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Yewfur- </span>
  <span class="s3">Cream tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mother to: Frolickit and Meadowkit]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Weblight- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pale grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mother to: Flowerkit, Mosskit, Brackenkit, and Yawnkit]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KITS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Frolickit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Cream she-cat with a grey underbelly</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Meadowkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Silver tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Flowerkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pale grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mosskit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tom </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Brackenkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey-brown tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Yawnkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black and grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">CascadeClan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leader</span>
  <span class="s2">: Fallstar- </span>
  <span class="s3">Blue-grey tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deputy</span>
  <span class="s2">: Spraywhisker- </span>
  <span class="s3">White she-cat with blue tinted whiskers</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Medicine Cat</span>
  <span class="s2">: Rockleap- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey tabby tom with black legs </span>
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Fishpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Silver tabby tom</span>
  <span class="s2">]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[WATER DWELLERS]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Troutstream- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown and white tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Creekdapple- </span>
  <span class="s3">Deep grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Waterpaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mosspelt- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tom with thick fur</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Frostpaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Splashfur- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dappleheart- </span>
  <span class="s3">Tortoiseshell she-cat with cream patches</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Iceswoop- </span>
  <span class="s3">White tom with striking blue eyes; deaf</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Reedpaw]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[HILL DWELLERS]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Breezeheart- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dilute tortoiseshell tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Berrybird- </span>
  <span class="s3">Ginger tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Seedclaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Briarpelt- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Gorsestalk- </span>
  <span class="s3">Bracken-brown tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Stormpaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Twigtail- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown and white tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Acornfall- </span>
  <span class="s3">Ginger and white tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Snowpool- </span>
  <span class="s3">Willow-grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Whisperpaw]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">APPRENTICES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Waterpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Blue-grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Frostpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">White she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Reedpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Stormpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark grey tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Whisperpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Silver she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ELDERS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Thornscar- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tabby tom with long scar across face; blind</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Turtlebelly- </span>
  <span class="s3">White she-cat with brown belly</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">PathClan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leader</span>
  <span class="s2">: Waspstar- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black she-cat with wispy white markings </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deputy</span>
  <span class="s2">: Tornflank- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pale brown tom with dark tabby stripes and thin fur</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Medicine Cat</span><span class="s2">: Loudrock- </span><span class="s3">Pale grey tabby tom</span><span class="s2"> [Apprentices: Dustpaw- </span><span class="s3">Dark brown tom with lighter brown flecks </span><span class="s2">and</span> <span class="s2">Rumblepaw- </span><span class="s3">Tortoiseshell and white she-cat</span><span class="s2">]</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Echoflight- </span>
  <span class="s3">Ginger she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Smokepelt- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark grey tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Flintpatch- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Boulderfang- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey tabby and white she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Stonemist- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pale grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Roarpaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sheendawn- </span>
  <span class="s3">White she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Wheezepaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Silvercloud- </span>
  <span class="s3">Silver and white she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">APPRENTICES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Roarpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Ginger tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Wheezepaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Tortoiseshell she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">QUEENS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mumblethroat- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black and ginger she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mother to: Strikekit]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KITS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Strikekit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black and white tom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ELDERS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Logblaze- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark brown tabby tom with white flecks</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Jaggedwing- </span><span class="s3">Dark grey tom</span> <span class="s3">with scars littering his back</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ashmask- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pale grey she-cat with a darker grey face</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dartleap- </span>
  <span class="s3">Golden tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sneezenose- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark golden tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tanglepath- </span>
  <span class="s3">Cream-brown tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Clawleaf- </span>
  <span class="s3">Blackish grey tom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BranchClan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leader</span>
  <span class="s2">: Birchstar- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pale brown tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deputy</span>
  <span class="s2">: Ospreyflash- </span>
  <span class="s3">Mottled black and white tom </span>
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Yewlight- </span>
  <span class="s3">Russet she-cat with bright green eyes</span>
  <span class="s2">]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Medicine Cat</span>
  <span class="s2">: Berryleap- </span>
  <span class="s3">Cream she-cat with brown points</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alderpoppy- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pointed cream tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Oakshade- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Brambleheart- </span>
  <span class="s3">Light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown chest </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Thicketcreek- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Willowtail- </span>
  <span class="s3">White she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Leafstripe- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown she-cat with dark, swirling stripes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vinefeather- </span>
  <span class="s3">Tortoiseshell tom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">QUEENS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Cherrymoon-</span>
  <span class="s3"> Russet she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mother to: Padkit, Moldkit, Mousekit, Thrushkit, and Jaykit]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KITS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Padkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Tortoiseshell she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Moldkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mousekit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Thrushkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Ginger tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Jaykit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Blue-grey tom with russet tail </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ELDERS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sparrowthroat- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">BurrowClan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leader</span>
  <span class="s2">: Tunnelstar- </span>
  <span class="s3">Speckled brown tom with white tail </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deputy</span>
  <span class="s2">: Mudrunner- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark brown tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Medicine Cats</span>
  <span class="s2">: Clayclaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey tom with dark grey paws and undercoat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dirtpelt- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[BURROWERS]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Darkfrost- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tom with white ears</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Digspeckle- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tom with white face</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sandburr- </span>
  <span class="s3">Sandy-brown she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dustsneeze- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tabby she-cat with a dust sensitive nose</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[BURROW HUNTERS]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Poolfang- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rockpatch- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Hollowcry- </span>
  <span class="s3">Tortoiseshell she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">[BURROW SUPPORTERS]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Earthheart- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark brown and white she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lighteye- </span>
  <span class="s3">White and black speckled she-cat; blind</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Nightpaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Lizardweb- </span>
  <span class="s3">Sand colored tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Spidernose- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tom with red nose </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">APPRENTICES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Nightpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black she-cat with a kinked tail</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">QUEENS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Ravenhaze-</span>
  <span class="s3"> Black and brown she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mother to: Crykit, Sweetkit, and Dawnkit]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Wildrunner- </span>
  <span class="s3">White she-cat splotched with grey and an especially mud stained coat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mother to: Whistlekit and Whitekit]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Rabbitear- </span>
  <span class="s3">Pale grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Mother to: Foxkit and Quickkit]</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">KITS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Crykit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black she-cat, noisy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sweetkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Dawnkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark grey she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Whistlekit- </span>
  <span class="s3">White and grey she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Whitekit- </span>
  <span class="s3">White tom</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Foxkit- </span><span class="s3">Brown tabby she-cat</span> <span class="s3">with ginger points</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Quickkit- </span>
  <span class="s3">Grey tom</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ShadeClan</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leader</span>
  <span class="s2">: Lichenstar- </span>
  <span class="s3">Golden brown tom </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deputy</span>
  <span class="s2">: Spottedjaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">White tom with ginger speckled jaw</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Medicine Cat</span>
  <span class="s2">: Marshstem- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">WARRIORS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Fernshrew- </span>
  <span class="s3">Small brown tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Shadowpaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sharpstep- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark ginger tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Vixenrook- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark ginger she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Thornpetal- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark brown tabby tom with white splotches </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Fleetpelt- </span>
  <span class="s3">Black tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Swamppaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Stumpybramble- </span>
  <span class="s3">Golden tabby tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">[Apprentice: Pricklepaw]</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pinefall- </span>
  <span class="s3">Golden she-cat</span>
  <span class="s2"> with darker speckles,</span>
  <span class="s3"> ginger stripes</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Needlewish- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark grey she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Mudfern- </span>
  <span class="s3">Brown tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tawnydapple- </span>
  <span class="s3">Ginger speckled grey she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">APPRENTICES</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Shadowpaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark grey tabby she-cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Swamppaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">Ginger tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pricklepaw- </span>
  <span class="s3">White she-cat with spiked up fur</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ELDERS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suncloud- </span>
  <span class="s3">Ginger tabby and white tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sootshade- </span>
  <span class="s3">Dark grey and black tom</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Pebblefrond- </span>
  <span class="s3">Silver tabby she-cat </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>